Moments
by MyLovelyMarauder
Summary: Four fluffy moments for Scott and Isaac. Two preslash, two slash so there's your pre-warning warning. Song in mind Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows


**A/N: I'm sorry. I was over playing Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows, and thinking of Teen Wolf. I'm just-...*quilty face* Sorry.  
>Warning: Man love. This is Scisaac, BoyxBoy, if it's not your fancy leave now. Also this is unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own and once more I apologize.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned. I do not own the rights of Teen Wolf. This is for my, and other fans, enjoyment.**

* * *

><p>"Dude that's like the third time you've spaced out on me. What is up?" "What?" Scott asked, looking away from his window to Stiles puzzled face. "I said what's up, why are you zoning out on me." "I'm not zoning out on you." Scott replied indignantly. "Oh yeah? What was I talking about?" "Uh, you know, um, physics?" "No. No Scott, I was not talking about physics, I was never talking about physics…what's outside?" Stiles questioned, a look of curiosity covering his features. "What?" "You've asked that a lot now, what, your wolfy hearing crapping out on ya? I asked what's outside." "Nothing." "Nothing seems to be holding your attention really well." Stiles said, slowly rising from the chair by Scotts desk and walking towards the window." "Really, Stiles it's nothing." Scott said, rising from his seat and holding a hand out to stop the curious boy in his tracks. Stiles pulled a face. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." Stiles made a dive for the window and Scott easily caught him, but in his exertion he ended up going off balance and falling to the floor where they began to tussle. Passing by the door and hearing a scuffle Isaac opened the door to Scotts room. "I'll come back later." He spoke, knocking the two wrestling boys out of it and making them crab shuffle apart. Noticing the sweat making Isaacs shirt stick to him Stiles cocked his head to the side and asked "Did you just come from outside?" "Yeah, Scotts mom asked me to mow the lawn." The smug smirk Stiles pointed in Scotts direction and Scotts kicked puppy look didn't go unnoticed by Isaac, but he figured with those two it was safer not to ask.<p>

Scott and Isaac were walking along side each other in town and it was taking everything within Scott not to just reach out and hold the tall blue eyed boys hand. He repeatedly kept thinking he shouldn't feel this way about the lanky boy, that this was just some passing crush that he'll eventually get over, but when Isaac turned to him and grinned Scotts breath caught in his throat and he weighed his options. He could always just tell Isaac the truth, but far worse things could happen then Isaac just turning him down. "Hey Isaac?" "Yeah, Scott?" And, once those blue eyes were rested on his own and that smile was directed at him, his breath caught and his voice faltered. Managing to only smile back he shook his head and murmured "Nothing." And, they continued their little journey in comfortable silence.

Scott didn't know when he found Isaac more beautiful. When winter came and they would bundle up, huddling close against the harsh winds and wishing they were inside where it's warm. The paleness to his face making his cold red cheeks seem to flush more and his chapped lips still seemed so perfect to kiss. His blue eyes only magnified by the blue of his scarf and the soft curls of his hair. Or, when it was spring, and trees were budding, the flowers just starting to bloom. When his curls would shine wheat in the sunlight and his eyes, so crystal blue, would match the brightness of the sky. His lips would be much pinker then and his skin would start to have a more tan hue. Scott just didn't know.

Sitting across from each other Scott and Isaac were in the local Ice Cream shop. They sat at the corner table, the light streaming in gave Isaac a sort of halo and Scott beamed. "What're you staring at?" Isaac asked, taking a lick of his strawberry ice cream. "You. You're beautiful." A blush spread across Isaacs cheeks and he smiled bashfully, before moving his ice cream forward to dip it at Scott's nose. Feeling the frozen confection start to melt and drip lower, Scott made an affronted sound and mimicked Isaacs actions, smearing the curly haired boys' nose with chocolate. As if a gauntlet had been thrown down in challenge both boys moved at the same time to cover the other with their ice cream resulting in crushed cones and a clerk asking them to leave. When they stood up to leave Scott pulled Isaac down for a long kiss tasting Strawberry and thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that it was a much better taste than chocolate. When they broke apart, the clerk clearing his throat angrily, Scott looked into the blue eyes of his mate and smiled, feeling more in love today and knowing he'll be more in love tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>MLM: Was it bad? It was bad, huh? I quite enjoyed writing this no matter how bad I actually think it is and I hope you all enjoyed it too. I think there needs to be more Scisaac-Canon Scisaac in tthe world. Annnnywho, I hope you all have wonderful days and remember reviews are love ^^ ~MLM<strong>


End file.
